Of cosplays and conventions
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son, student, anime/manga lover, cosplayer. Sasuke Uchiha, son, student, secret lover of anime/manga and cosplayer. These two meet at a con and become friends, but what happens after the cosplays are taken off and real life is introduced?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!! I know what you're all thinking…again…**-DOESN'T SHE HAVE TOO MANY INCOMPLETE AND UNUPDATED STORIES UP ALREADY?!- **I'm sorry everyone, but you know me! I'm a sucker when an idea comes into my head. But I do hope you like it! I was surfing the net when it came up! So yeah, please enjoy guys!**

**If you don't like it, then I guess I'll take it off after this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer time!! Yay!!! Ok, **-clears throat and raises left hand- **I, ****unholynight****, in no shape nor form do I own any characters that shall be mentioned in this fan fiction. These characters belong to their rightful creators. I am only using them for my own, and many other's, enjoyment. **-judge looks across the room-_**you were supposed to raise your right hand…**_** But I'm a lefty, so it counts **-smiles-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I can't believe I'm actually here!!" A blonde blue eyed 16 year old stood in front of a giant building. A huge banner was proudly placed in the center of the building reading _"__**Live Love, COSPLAY" **_

"Naruto man! I can't believe your dad actually let us come on our own! I'm glad he knew one of the sponsors of this convention! I've been dying to come to this one for three years!" A brunette haired boy stood beside the blonde one. "Yeah! Iruka's the best isn't he?! I'm glad we talked your mom into letting you come over to my house for the last week before school starts. Man I'm going to freak out! New school, new people, new everything! It sucks I had to move."

Naruto sighed as he walked to the front gate with his friend. "Hey Kiba, get the papers out. Good thing we pre-registered. It would have taken forever to get our badges!"

The two boys walked over to a man in one of the booths and showed him their papers and receiving their badges in return. Both had wide smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at their tickets into the building. "Alright then, lets go to our room sir, after you." Kiba bowed and extended his hand to the shorter blonde. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette, but played along. "Why thank you kind sir, that's mighty kind of you."

The two boys made their way inside and were flabbergasted. The inside of the building was MUCH bigger than they had expected. There were people setting up tables and stands for the days to come. Since the two boys had pre-registered, they also rented one of the rooms inside the building. "Hey Kiba, you think we'll see anyone from our school? Well, your school?" The brunette thought for a second and shook his shoulders.

"Not sure, maybe. Our anime club was kind of big. But, we might see people I guess. We better go to our room and get our co splays out before they wrinkle or something. Same for the wigs!" Both looked onto the directional board a few feet away and headed for their destination with their luggage.

Upon arriving, Kiba threw himself on one of the two beds and claimed it as his own. "God this bed is soft. It's better than my damn own! If only it were compact then I could take it home and replace it as my own." Naruto chuckled at the brunette's rambling and began to unpack his props and outfits. He made sure to be extra careful with some of the fabrics since they were so delicate as he pulled them out. "Kiba, get your damn things out before they wrinkle or something."

Kiba growled, but did as the blonde said. After all, he had worked hard to make his new outfit just right and similar to the character he was cosplaying as. "Damnit! Hey Naruto, can you help me restyle my wig tonight for tomorrow? It's kind of…what's the word? Droopy. " The blond sighed and nodded his head as he looked his outfits over.

Kiba and himself had made an agreement to dress up for only Saturday and Sunday since they lived pretty far from where the CON was being held at and they didn't want to be walking around sweaty on the day they had arrived.

"Well, I think that's everything. Alright then, come on Kiba! We have a very important mission!" The brunette stood up from the floor and saluted the blonde. "And what would our mission be general Uzumaki!" The blonde stuck his chest out and put his hands behind his back. "Our mission, lieutenant Inuzuka, is to scavenge for food!" Kiba saluted the blonde and after a few seconds, both fell on the floor from laughter.

"God we are such nerds!" Kiba laughed out. Naruto agreed by nodding his head. After a few seconds, both calmed down and headed out to the streets to look for food.

After only a few minutes of looking, both came upon a convenient restaurant. "Alright, what would you two boys like?" A middle aged woman came out to take their orders. She smiled as she waited patiently knowing fully well why the boys were in that part of the city. Not many people went to her restaurant because it was so isolated from the much larger businesses.

"I think I'll have miso soup today." Kiba arched an eyebrow. "No ramen? I mean, it's almost the same, but seriously?" The blonde gave the brunette a raspberry and nodded. "I don't have to eat ramen all the time you know. Sure I like it, but I can't live off that stuff forever."

After eating and paying, both boys headed back out to look around. "Hey Naruto! Look who it is!" Kiba pointed to a boy and girl sitting by the fountain in front of the building holding the convention. "Oh my god! It's Hinata and Neji!"

Kiba and Naruto both ran towards the two sitting calmly watching people walk by. "Hey guys! Hinata! Neji!" The two sitting on the bench looked to the owners of the voices and their eyes slightly widened. A smile forming on the girl's face as a barely visible one grew on the boy's."

"Kiba, Naruto!" The girl sat from the bench and ran up to meet the boys in a hug. "Oh my god Hinata! You've gotten so much braver and taller since we last saw you!" After the three separated, they smiled at one another while Neji calmly walked up to them.

"Hey Neji!" After the greeting, the four began to catch up. "So, what school did you two move to those four years ago?" Hinata sat back on her seat and sighed. "My dad made us go to Gakuen jr. high. Now we're in Konoha Gakuen high. It's really lame. There's no life in that school. All we do is work! Even in the summer! In other words, it sucks." Both Kiba and Naruto were amazed at Hinata. She had definitely blossomed from one shy little girl to beautiful woman.

"Wait, you two go to Konoha Gakuen high?" Both nodded. "Holy shit! That's where I'm going to this year! Iruka and I moved so he enrolled me there! Shit We might be in the same classes! Sweetness!"

After about an hour of catching up and talking, Kiba and Naruto had to leave. It turned out that both Hyuugas were there for the convention as well.

"God, I never thought we would ever get to see them again." As they both made their way to the building, Naruto stopped. "Shit! Kiba, go back to the room without me alright! I left my bag by the bench when we were talking to Hinata and Neji so I'm gonna go get it!" Naruto ran off before Kiba could answer.

Naruto looked around and scratched his head in frustration, he couldn't see his bag anywhere. "Shit! I have most of my damn makeup in there!.. that sounded so gay but y hell with it!" While Naruto looked around frantically, someone tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to let out a small startled cry. "Are you looking for this?" He turned around to see a slightly pale boy behind him.

He was taller than the blonde by only a few inches. "Oh man! Thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am to you! You just saved my life!" Naruto hugged his bag. The guy smirked and sighed. "I'm guessing you're here for the convention?" Naruto looked up into the other boy's onyx colored eyes and nodded. Slightly afraid that the guy was going to tell him off about how stupid conventions were and how childish cosplaying was. "That's cool. I am too." Naruto smiled at the other. "Well that's relief. I thought you were going to be mean about cosplaying and cons.

The other smirked again. "Naw, I like cosplaying and conventions. I've been into them since I was in middle school." Naruto kept smiling until he remembered he hadn't introduced himself yet. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way!" He extended his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha." And both shook hands. A blinding smile on the blonde's face and a soft one on the raven's. "Well, I hope I run into you tomorrow! I have to go so I'll be seeing you Sasuke!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**So? How was it?! I've read many stories, but I've never read one where Naruto's a cosplayer himself so yeah! Him and Kiba are going to be VERY recognizable characters!! Should I give HUGE hint for what they're going to be on day Saturday of the con? Alright then I will!!! **

**Alright, whoever guesses right on what show/game it is, they will get their name put on the next chapter!…if there is a next chapter… Alright then, the one word is **

"**Keyblade"**

**Any ideas on what it could be?! This should be easy as....cake...**

**Alright then, please REVIEW if you think it was worth it and tell me what you think! And yes, this will be one of my multi-chaptered stories! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, Sloth here….uh…..if you don't know me, I'm unholynight's temporary eyes and hands. Well….I'm on the phone with her right now…even though we could practically yell at each other from our houses….but she's kind of…you know….down…both physically and mentally.**

**So, she asked me if I could type this chapter for her since she has nothing to do at home and today was the last day of spring break. She nearly killed herself because ALL spring break, she couldn't get online nor watch TV. In other words, it was complete hell for her.**

**Well, as a good friend, I went to her house and picked up the written version of this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!!! Bye**!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After Naruto had ran back to his and Kiba's room, both decided it was a good idea to go down stairs and check some things out. They spoke to a few new people and managed to find other people that were also going to be cosplaying kingdom hearts characters the next day.

As the two walked around, they couldn't help but feel the weight of being tired on their shoulders. They decided to go back up to the room and try to catch up on lost sleep considering they hadn't slept well the night before since they were nervous.

Both young teens got into their pajamas and headed off into their own beds and dozed off as soon as they could.

_Morning_

Kiba stirred in his sleep and tried to roll over. But since he was on the edge of the bed, he ended up rolling to the floor with a loud thump.

Slowly, Naruto woke up from the sound and looked around only to see Kiba on the floor tangled up in his own sheets. He tried to hold in his laughter, but gave up and laughed loudly at the other fighting a loosing battle against the sheets.

"Laugh it up Blondie, we'll see who's laughing when they find a hole on the butt of their pants." Naruto calmed down a bit and got up to help his friend in need.

After about 5 minutes of struggling, Kiba was free. The brunette stretched out until he felt his bones pop into place. "Alright, well, I'm going to go take my shower first. Hey Naruto, do you think you can fix my Sora wig it's gone limp." The blonde nodded as Kiba went to take his shower.

About 15 minutes later, the brunette came out to see his wig restyled to perfection. "Thanks Naru, I don't know where I'd be without you. Man, out of everything, you beat me at wig styling."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend and went to take a shower of his own.

As the blonde showered, Kiba began to put his cosplay together. He made sure to pull slightly on all the pieces incase they were loose and put them on.

After checking and adjusting, Kiba only had his wig left to put on. Naruto then walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. "This is still kind of amazing to me." Kiba looked at the blonde as he finished blow drying his hair. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sprawled himself out and sighed. "I mean, being here. This is one of the biggest anime cons! We have dreamed of coming here for three years man! It's like, it's too good to be true!" Kiba thought for a second and agreed.

"Yeah, so we better make the best of it! Now get up and get ready!" Naruto nodded and began to lay his cosplay on the bed. He was going to be Roxas.

"Ow!" Naruto looked over at Kiba holding his hand up to his eye. "What is it?" The brunette blinked for a few seconds. "I accidentally put my contact in backwards and it had a piece of dust in it!" Naruto laughed at his friend. "Sucks to be you then!" Kiba growled. "Shut up! So what if I wasn't born with blue eyes?!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"Ah, sometimes I can't help but love my DNA. Thank you dad!" Naruto continued to check his things and determined them wearable. He put on the articles of clothing and went over to the full length mirror behind the bathroom door to check everything and smiled.

He looked over to see Kiba adjusting his wig. His eyes were slightly watery due to the deep blue contacts he had to put on to cosplay as Sora. Good thing he hadn't tattooed his face with his usual upside triangles.

The brunette looked over at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto smirked and grabbed his wig from the foam head. He made Kiba hold it as he put on a tight hair cap. Since he had let his hair grow out slightly, he needed one to hide his blonde hair.

After his hair was hidden, he went over to the mirror and began to put on some foundation on his face to cover up the six little scars on his face. After applying a bit more makeup, Naruto's face was smooth.

He took the wig from Kiba, currently Sora, and put it on carefully making sure the sideways spikes stayed there. After the wig was on, both teens looked in the mirror and smiled at each other.

"Hey Kiba, should I put the organization coat on?" The brunette thought for a second. "Hmm, well..I don't think you should now. You could wait until the later half of the day and put it on then when it gets cool, cause it's going to be a little warm in the morning."

Naruto agreed and checked himself one last time before he grabbed his bag and made sure his room card and badge were in there. He took out the badge and put it around his neck.

"Alright! We're ready to go!" As the two made their way out, Kiba's stomach growled. "I think we should get some food." Naruto's stomach also growled and so he agreed.

As the two made their way down to the café, people were already beginning to attend some of the lines to wait for shows and concerts and see voice actors.

When they finally got there, they saw a few cosplayers. The rest were probably getting ready or were already downstairs.

As they walked to the line, a girl walked up to them and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Umm, can I take your picture?"

Both smiled and posed as the young girl snapped way. "Thank you!" She then ran off.

"That was awesome! We our picture taken!" Naruto nodded his head and the two proceeded to get their food. Naruto had a bagel while Kiba ate a muffin.

After eating, Naruto remembered about their other props "Kiba! We forgot out key blades!" Both ran up to their rooms and grabbed their key blades and headed back downstairs.

When the two arrived, the place looked packed. "This is so awesome! Out of all the other cons we've attended, this has got to be the greatest of them all!"

Both then walked down and smiled at seeing so many people.

After a short while of wandering both boys stumbled into a hallway that seemed crowded.

When a girl turned around to see the both of them standing there, she giggled. "Uh, what's going on? If you don't mind us asking."

The girl, instead of telling them, pulled them into the circled and pushed them in the center. Some taking pictured while others whispering to one another.

"Hey, can you two hug?" A girl dressed like shuichi from gravitation yelled. Kiba was confused as Naruto sighed. "Why do they want us to hug?" The brunette looked at his blonde friend. "They want fan service." Kiba had heard the word before, but confused.

"These girls like yaoi and pair couples up and stuff and want us to do fan service since some of them like the idea of Roxas and Sora together."

Kiba arched an eyebrow and looked at the blonde comically. "Isn't that incest in some weird way?" The blonde just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, we'll give them fan service."

And so, Kiba put his arm around Naruto's waist and bent him back, almost as if he was going to kiss him.

Many of the girls screamed and clapped as the two changed positions after a few pictures were taken.

Suddenly, Kiba was pulled away from Naruto and the blonde felt himself being pushed into another person. A much taller person. "S-sorry." He turned around to see fiery red hair.

He then stepped back a step and noticed it was a guy dressed like Axel from kingdom hearts with an annoyed expression on his face.

He was probably pulled into the circle by force as well. "Akuroku! Whoot!" Another random girl yelled while the rest cheered the two on to pose together.

"Uh, you up to doing fan service?" Naruto bit his bottom lip as he looked into the eyes of the other. His eyes were bright green and Naruto could tell he was wearing contacts.

"Sure, why not." Naruto sighed and smiled. "My names Naruto by the way." The other boy smirked "It's Sasuke."

That was when Naruto remembered the once raven haired boy from yesterday. "Oh, hey! Nice to see you again!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I don't think we should leave our fans waiting. You know how fan girls get when they are denied their service."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**My fingers hurt now. Well, unholynight hopes you liked this chapter. She's sorry for not updating it for a few months. Uh, wow, this was a long chapter. **

**Alright, well, please review and stuff and whatever. Sloth out….Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, finally updating this story. Took me a while though. I couldn't think of what to write for it.**

**Anyways, Sorry guys, but you know how I am, lazy as fudge…mmm….fudge…**

**Alright! Hope you like the new chapter!! Enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A blush spread across the blonde's face as the taller man leaned into him, their foreheads touching and breathes almost mingling.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sasuke smirked down at him. The shorter of the two tried to look intimidating by scowling, but that made the taller one's smirk widen.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but he wasn't strong enough.

Sasuke instead grabbed both of Naruto's arms pushed them up against the wall over his head and bent down so his lips ghosted on the blonde's ear.

"OMG!!!! Kyaaaa!!!! You two look so hot!! Axel's going to rape Roxas!!!"

The girls that were around the two teens were all blushing and had cameras, cell phones, and anything else that they could get that would be able to record such a moment.

"Uh, Sasuke, can you scoot back a little. My back hurts since I've been against the wall for god knows how long." The raven, currently red head moved back to let the blonde stretched up…bad move.

While his arms were high up, his pants went down slightly while his shirt went up exposing his smooth belly and hip bones.

"ROOOOXAAAASSSS!!!!!" A few girls began to take pictures of the vulnerable boy. Naruto looked around confused until he was glomped by two girls. "You're such a cute uke Roxas!!"

Naruto began to struggle against the girls since he couldn't breath. "Uh-uh…please l-let go!!"

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled out of the suffocating embrace and found himself against a hard chest.

"Alright girls, I think Roxas here is a bit tired." Kiba to the rescue!

Naruto let out a sigh as he held onto his friend for dear life. Afraid of being dragged off by yaoi fan girls of doom. They could very scary when it came down to fan service.

"Aww, alright. But we expect you back here you hear us?! You too Axel!" Naruto and Kiba looked at the red head leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking amused.

"Sure, You don't mind, do you Roxy baby?" Naruto gulped. The raven really was attractive as both in person and cosplayer and was very good at acting. "Uh, sure…Axel."

Kiba let go of Naruto and waved at Sasuke. That was when the raven got an idea. "Aw, come on Roxy, how come I don't get a cute nickname from you like the one I gave you?"

Kiba looked at the Axel cosplayer and smiled when he noticed that the red head winked at him. "Yeah Na- Roxas, shouldn't you give your _lover_ a uh…kawaii nickname?" Kiba had to hold in the laughter that was getting ready to burst out of him.

"What?!" A blush formed on Naruto's face. The make up was no good at helping him hide it either. "Yeah Roxy-chan! Give Axel a cute nickname and a kiss goodbye since you're parting ways!"

Naruto tried to back away, but Kiba pushed him forward and into the red head cosplayer.

Again, they were surrounded by screaming fan girls.

"Well, Roxy babe?" Sasuke was really enjoying himself. He had to admit the other boy was a rather cute Roxas. Not to mention cute under the makeup as well.

"Well…uh…I…I'll see--ah!" Sasuke pulled the shorter boy closer to himself by grabbing him by the waist and looking down at him which made the blonde look up into bright green eyes.

"I'll…see you around…uh…" Naruto was going to kill himself if anyone was recording that moment. "…Axy honey…" And slowly, he stood on tip toes and gave the red head a kiss on the cheek which made all the girls…and new ones, that had crowded around squeal like the fans of yaoi like they were.

A few seconds later, Naruto leaned back down. A bright blush evident on his face. "I'll…see you later Sasuke…" Naruto walked away with his head down. Never in his life will he ever do fan service. Nope. Never. Nuh-uh.

"Kiba, I'm hungry. Lets go eat something" The brunette snickered and nodded his head.

"I can't believe you betrayed my like that Kiba! You're supposed to be my best friend! My numero uno amigo! My brotha from anotha Motha! How could you give me to those…those…savages!" Naruto began to get dramatic and some people began to look.

"I'm sorry! It was either that, or no entertainment!" Kiba also began to become dramatic. That was one of the reasons the two loved conventions. You could act like a complete idiot and no one would care. They would look, but cheer you on.

"I thought we were friends forever! How could you do that to me!!"

"I'm sorry alright! It's not like I meant for it happen!"

"You're lying to me!"

"No I'm not! I would never do that to you! You're like my brother…I'm nothing without you.."

"R-Really" Naruto sniffed

"Really."

The two teens came together into a hug as people around them began to clap at the beautiful random performance.

Naruto and Kiba smiled at their audience and bowed.

Afterwards, the two headed out to the closest food place they could find which was a subway. Right next to it was McDonalds.

Naruto and Kiba glared at the smiling clown. Since they were young, they swore never to eat there after ordering and getting two burgers half cooked and full of oil. The mere sight had made them both sick.

After quickly finishing the food, they headed back inside, but were stopped by a few people wanting to take pictures which they gladly posed for.

When they finally reached the building, they rushed inside and took a seat on the floor of where a line was starting. It was the line for the cosplay skits and it was beginning to get long.

"Hey, you two!" Both teens looked forward until they saw A head of red and tall body. "Hey Naruto look! It's you're Axel!" Kiba let out a chuckle as the teen beside him blushed.

"Good thing I found you. You guys wanna be part of the cosplay contest with me?"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and nodded. "Sure!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Lol, hope you guys liked it! Fan service!! It's funny when cosplayers are forced to do this, I should know, I was once part of a group of screaming fan girls. It's really funny watching the cosplayers, anyways, sorry for the lateness. But hope the chapter was alright, sorry it's short.**

**Oh, and...McDonalds is EVIL!!!! . I'm sorry, but, I just really hate McDonalds. If you guys like it, by all means, but as for me, I haven't eaten there for almost 8 years....no lie...hate clowns...hate the food more....ugh....**

**Well, Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far k?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzz!!! **


End file.
